Of Stars and Light
by 0Shadow Panther0
Summary: Sting Eucliffe; Classic bad boy, and considered one of the most powerful mages Fiore Kingdom has ever seen. Lucy Heartfilia; the much loved celestial mage of Fairy Tail. When Sting starts to have feelings for our lucky little Spirit mage after the Grand Magic Games, all kinds of chaos will ensue! Add Lucy's popularity with the males, and Sting won't be the only one head over heels!
1. Chapter 1

Of Stars and Light

Ch.1

Sting Eucliffe was known for his merciless offense and womanizing habits, as well as being the undefeated third generation dragon slayer champion of the Sabertooth wizard guild. What he was _not_ known for was falling head over heels in love with a girl from an enemy guild. Much like Laxus Dreyer, Sting held power as the most important aspect of life, so when he fell in love with certain blonde celestial mage from Fairy Tail, the guild where _four_ dragon slayers couldn't defeat the dark dragon Acnologia, he thought he was going INSANE. And so our story begins…

* * *

Seventeen year old Lucy Heartphilia was, shall we put it, _very ticked off._ Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet, had done it _again._ The rambunctious trio had burned half a forest (Natsu), nearly froze the citizens of Magnolia (Gray), and impaled the holy church of Hargeon with several dozen swords (Erza) trying to bring down a _minor _dark guild called Goblin Blood. Half of the one-million jewel reward had been wasted on repairs and bribes, and there went half of Lucy's rent and food money! She was eager to take a break from Natsu and Gray's constant brawls, where the entire guild would eventually get caught in, causing havoc to reign. Guild Master Makarov was at a guild meeting with the "other old geezers," as Natsu so elegantly put it, so there was no one to stop the over-zealous drunks and veteran mages.

_I hope they don't wreck the guild again, not after they spent so much time repairing and remodeling it,_ thought Lucy as she trudged along one of the lonelier paths of the city of Magnolia to get to her apartment. She was rubbing her temples with one hand, obscuring most of her vision with her palm, when she bumped into someone, causing her to fall and land on her back.

Two cries of "Oof!" could be heard as Lucy landed onto the cold cobblestone road. The other voice was distinctly male as she heard, "Watch it! …? YOU!?"

Lucy lifted her heard to see the white dragon slayer of Sabertooth, the one that barely beat Fairy Tail by a hair in the Grand Magic Tournament, Sting Eucliffe. She could only gape at the pale blonde dragon slayer, and in return, so did he.

"What are _you_ doing here, Blondie?" Sting asked harshly, dusting off his dark, fur- rimmed vest as he got up.

"Going back to my apartment. Besides, that should be the question _I_ should be asking! Isn't Sabertooth on the other side of Fiore? Anyway, you're blonde, too, so aren't you insulting yourself by calling me that?" Lucy demanded as she pushed herself up, taking care to keep her skirt down.

"Pfft! I can insult myself if I want," Sting scoffed, completely ignoring Lucy's original question.

"Sting-kun! Wait up!"

Lucy looked over Sting's shoulder and recognized three more familiar, but not exactly welcomed, faces. The two Exceeds, Lector and Frosch, were followed closely by Rogue, the shadow dragon slayer, and the other half of the "Double Dragons of Sabertooth." However, seeing the two yellow haired mages in a glaring contest, they stopped a good five meters away, not wanting to interrupt the moment between the two, as they were giving off a dark aura.

Lucy was the one who eventually broke the competition between them. "Whatever! I left for the day so I wouldn't get a headache, and you four are certainly not helping!"

As she passed the small group, she accidentally brushed Sting, causing a small blush to form on his cheeks. Luckily, Lucy didn't notice, and by the time Rogue and the others caught up to him, the splashes of pink on his cheeks had faded.

The team of two dragon slayers and two flying cats watched as Lucy's figure disappeared over a small hill, leaving Lector bragging on how "Sting can beat anyone at anything anytime!" and Frosch making agreeing noises.

Sting, on the other hand, was oblivious to the cats' praises, and his mind was filled with thoughts of a certain celestial mage, in fact, the _only_ celestial mage, of Fairy Tail.

Rogue noticed his companion's uncharacteristic silence, but didn't probe. If the two Exceed noticed as well, they didn't show it. They walked back to the hotel they were planning to stay at, with Sting still silent, unaware of or ignoring his surroundings. The moment the group set foot (or flew) in the spacious room, Sting announced that he would crash early and that no one was to disturb him, or face the consequences. Slightly bewildered, the other three left Sting to his own devices and went to wander the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

Sting flopped onto a king-sized bed, _his_ bed for the next goddamned six months. He felt like face palming himself. Hard. He had to keep his emotions in control! No going after little fairies like Lucy. No going after anyone, really. But he couldn't help but feeling, something, an attraction, if you will. Those dark chocolate eyes, hair like golden silk, and-

_Stop it!_ Sting thought. _That's going too far!_ He sighed, the room suddenly becoming unbearably stuffy. He hastily scribbled down a note, saying that he would be out until dinner and not to look for him. Placing it on the dining room table, he lightly jogged into the warm afternoon air.

Sting had been walking around Magnolia for roughly and hour and was beginning to get feel for the place when, suddenly, he heard a shriek, followed by a pink-haired boy who literally _flew_ out a window and landed face first onto the sidewalk, his butt sticking unceremoniously into the air. Surprisingly, said boy got up quickly and, with a dejected look toward the offending person's window, left, grumbling about touchy girls and such, and at the same time, using a fairly limited vocabulary.

Curious and mildly bemused, Sting decided to investigate. He climbed the rough wall of apartment building that he saw the boy get kicked out of and checked the open window. What he saw made him freeze in shock, and fall through said window. He landed on the floor with a crash, knocking down a lamp and a few books from a desk right next to the window, and startling a certain celestial mage in a small towel.

_"_Holy crap… I'm dead!_" _Sting squeaked (It was a manly squeak, damn it!) as he racked his brain for a suitable excuse, and looked up, which was a huge mistake. Lucy stared at him with a mixture of shock, surprise, and embarassment, which quickly melted into pure anger.

"You- you- you PERVERT!" Lucy screamed, hiding behind the bathroom door and chucking a rather thick and heavy book straight at Sting's now upturned face, leaving him down for the count.

Sting woke up with a splitting headache, momentarily forgetting where and why he was on the floor of a pink room filled with books. And now (a fully clothed Lucy) was staring down at him with anger and disapproval.

Realizing what had happened before he knocked, Sting felt a blush rising in his cheeks. Looking away, he hid his face between his knees.

"Well, are you going to tell me what you were doing, sneaking into my room like that?" said a furious voice.

_I'm in some deep crap now,_ Sting he wailed inwardly. Had Lucy heard him, she would have been inclined to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Stars and Light

Ch. 2

Last time…

"Well, are you going to tell me what you were doing, sneaking into my room like that?" said a furious voice.

_I'm in some deep crap now,_ Sting thought.

* * *

It took Sting at least an hour to make a suitable excuse and explain it to Lucy, who was _still_ fuming mad. Eventually, Lucy did forgive him, since he couldn't have known where she lived and all, and yes, a boy flying out a window would attract attention.

"By the way, who was that boy? I feel like I should know him but I don't remember," Sting asked, curious to know who literally got kicked out Lucy's apartment.

"You couldn't tell?!" Lucy said, incredulously. "The pink hair didn't give it away? That was obviously Natsu! He's always breaking into my house. Him and Gray." She added that last part as a grumble.

Sting was shocked and… Jealous? That perverted ice stripper and fail of a dragon slayer were allowed into her room?

Lucy, noticing his slightly disgusted expression asked, "What's up? You look like you're about to puke. If you are, do it outside!"

"Hm? Oh, it's just that I'm surprised that you let a stripper and an idiot in your house," Sting replied, trying to look indifferent and failing.

"I don't," Lucy retorted. "They just sneak in all the time, even though I always kick them out. Sometimes, if they act civil and don't break anything, I make them lunch or something. Why do care anyway, oh mighty White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth?" she asked sarcastically.

Sting tried unsuccessfully to hide a blush. "Well, it's just that I uh, well I…"

"Don't know?" Lucy finished. She sighed and said, "I'm going to let you off lightly this time, but you're helping me paying for all this stuff that you broke."

"What stuff?" Sting asked, confused.

"Look behind you." Sting complied and, to his horror, that he had shattered a lamp and pages of multiple books were lying scattered across the apartment floor.

All he could manage was a small, "Oh. That stuff."

Lucy rolled her and said, "Yeah, that stuff. Honestly, you broke more things in about thirty seconds than Natsu and Gray break in a week, and that's saying something. I swear, anymore of this and the landlady's going to kick me out for 'disturbing the peace.' Hurry up and leave before you destroy something else." Seeing that he was turning towards the window she added, "And use the door for the celestial king's sake!"

Sting did a one-eighty and walked out the door, leaving the celestial mage thinking, _What's with men and entering and leaving through windows nowadays?_

It was getting late, probably around suppertime, so he needed to hurry back to the hotel to meet up with Rogue and the others if he wanted some of Rogue's surprisingly good roasted chicken.

Sting practically sprinted through the door to the group's hotel room, but what he saw next made him stop dead in his tracks. Two new faces had joined the crew while he was away. Now, Orga of the Black Lightning and Rufus the Bard stared back at Sting.

"O- Orga! Rufus! What're you guys doing here?!" Sting exclaimed.

"Good to know you still remember us, Sting," the masked mage replied dryly. "Since it seems you've forgotten, Master said he would send some back-up for spying on Fairy Tail after you reached the designated area. Care to tell where you were for the past two hours?"

Sting felt a blush creep up his cheek at the memory of what occurred after he left for his "stroll." Luckily for him, Lector butted in. "Sting-kun is strong and best at everything. He doesn't need to tell things like that to you," the dark Exceed said confidently. Sting silently thanked the over-zealous cat for interrupting his conversations for once.

"Hurry and eat you guys," Rogue called from the kitchen.

Sting let out a small, "Whoop!" at the prospect of eating his partner's famous cooking. Glancing at the two Exceeds, Orga, and Rufus, he asked, "You coming?"

Rufus shook his head, his long pale blonde swaying behind his back. "We'll pass on this one," he said. "We need to check into our hotel, anyway." Orga and Rufus rose, and as Rufus brushed past Sting he whispered, "Enjoy your time at the little celestial mage's house?" Sting face flushed, but he turned around to make a retort to the memory mage, he only had enough time to see a wink and smirk before they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Lucy huffed as she flopped onto her large, plush bed. She was tired of people breaking and entering in her home. Honestly! Natsu and Gray were okay, as long as Erza came to keep them in line, but Sting? Really? Ugh! She needed to go to bed. Hopefully that would get rid of her migraine…

* * *

The next day…...

"Listen up brats!" Guild Master Makarov's "Titan Voice" rang through the busy guild. "I have a very important announcement!" At this the noisy guild quickly quieted down. Shrinking back to his normal, very small size, he cleared his throat and said, "Pack up your swimming gear, we're going on a celebratory beach party for going from dead last to second place in the Grand Magic Tournament!" The guild cheered. "As an after thought, _all_ guild members are required to come," he added, sending meaningful glances towards Laxus, Gildarts, and the Ranjinshuu.

This earned five grudging agreements. Suddenly, Makarov broke into a giant smile and bellowed, "Why are you still here brats! Start packing!" sending dozens of guild members scurrying to wherever they lived.

Lucy hummed happily as looked for a cute swimsuit to wear for the next day's party. She quickly chose a baby blue halter bikini and a pale pink one piece. Confident with her choices, she hastily packed the rest of her things.

* * *

Sting had just finished eating lunch with Lector, Frosch, and Rogue when he noticed a note lying on the dining table.

"Yo! Rogue! You put this here?" Sting asked, waving the piece of paper under his comrade's nose.

"No I did not. Might as well check it, since it might be a letter from Master," Rogue replied, pushing the offending hand away from face. Sting shrugged and unfolded the note.

_Dear Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector,_

_ If I were you, I'd go and buy some swim gear. Looks like the fairies are having a little beach party._

_Sincerely._

_Rufus_

"Huh," Sting smirked, finishing the letter. "Well, might as well head out now. Don't want to miss all the girls in bathing suits."


	3. Chapter 3

Of Stars and Light

Ch. 3

Last time…

_Dear Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector,_

_ If I were you, I'd go and buy some swim gear. Looks like the fairies are having a little beach party._

_Sincerely._

_Rufus_

"Huh," Sting said after he finished reading the letter. "Well, might as well head out now. Don't want to miss all the girls in bathing suits."

* * *

"THE BEACH!" the entire guild yelled in unison. Somehow, Master Makarov had gotten a two mile long stretch of the coast mostly non-guild member free, with a few unknown exceptions.

"The view here is beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice behind Lucy, startling her.

"Oh! Erza, it's you!" Lucy exclaimed, turning around to hug her teammate. The red headed knight smiled fondly, lightly patting Lucy's head. After releasing the embrace Lucy exclaimed, "It is nice here! Maybe is there weren't so many crazy mages here, it might make a great date spot!" Erza laughed.

"I like your bikini," Erza praised. "Pale blue suits you."

"You really think so?" Lucy asked, beaming with delight over (insanely) powerful mage's praise.

"I don't know about you, but I agree with red," said an unexpected voice. Lucy whirled around to become face-to-face with Sting Eucliffe. Behind him were Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and the two Exceed, Lector and Frosch.

"Oh, it's just you," muttered Lucy unhappily.

"Come on, gorgeous, don't get so down in the dumps, we all dressed up like this just to impress you," Sting cooed. Lucy would never admit this out loud, but they did look quite handsome. Rogue was dressed in simple jet-black swimming trunks, and Rufus wore a pair of red swimming trunks shot through with thin gold stripes. Orga had black and yellow trunks on, appropriate considering he was the mage of black lighting. However, it was Sting who impressed her the most. Clad in white and pale gray, he showed off his toned muscles. Lucy was very good at hiding her feelings, but inside, she felt a heated blush rising up and resisted the temptation to feel her cheeks.

"And look how well that turned out," she retorted. "Might as well get out of here before you make some poor girl puke." Lucy turned around to find that Erza had already wandered off. She was about to sigh in exasperation when she heard a welcome voice.

"Oi! Lucy!" Gray called. Surprisingly, he still had his navy blue swimming trunks on. "We're going to play volleyball but we're one player short. We need you on me and Natsu's team!"

"Coming!" she called back. Lucy jogged off, turning around to stick her tongue out at the group of six.

Once Lucy was out of sight, Sting started to sulk.

"Sting-kun! Are okay?" Lector panicked.

When most of the group had raised eyebrows , Rogue took the time to "explain"

"That was Sting's first rejection," he said bluntly. The group (minus Rogue and Sting) nodded in understanding. Typical Sting behavior.

* * *

Let's just say that the game wasn't going too well for Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. They were up against the Titania Erza, Demon Mirajane, and "Manly" Elfman. Kudos to you if you guessed a score of 10-1, Erza's team leading.

Lucy grunted as she hit the sand, reaching for the ball with both hands. She barely scuffed the side, andit sailed far away from the court.

"I'll get it!" she called, scrambling to feet and slipping in the fine sand. (She ignored Natu's whines of "Why do you suck so much at volleyball?" "Not as much as you, charcoal breath." "Shut it, you fudge-scicle stripper.")

She was out of sight of her friends and _still_ couldn't find the volleyball when she noticed a familiar man staggering around, as if he were drunk. "Sting! Have you seen a ball fly by here or something?" Lucy asked. Sting staggered a few more steps towards her before collapsing. He groaned something incomprehensible, and that's when Lucy noticed her ball rolling innocently around roughly ten feet away.

Lucy paled and thought _Don't kill me!_ Luckily, Sting seemed to be down and out for the count. Lucy thought for a second. Although Sting was a stupid, arrogant, cocky jerk, it wasn't right to just leave him _lying_ there! She sighed, wondering what could have caused her to do something like this, and walked over to the unconscious dragon slayer. Grasping his wrist tightly in her hand, she began to trace his footprints, praying that they led to the Sabertooth campsite, all the while dragging Sting behind her.

Ten minutes later she found the Sabertooth camp. Rogue was the first to notice her, but if seeing Sting being dragged on his back by a girl half his size surprised him, he didn't show, his face carefully blank as always.

"Sting-kun!" Lector squealed, winging his way over to the unconscious dragon slayer.

"I found him unconscious," Lucy explained tiredly. "I think he was knocked out by a volley ball that I hit. Rufus raised an eyebrow, Orga gaped, Rogue merely looked on impassively, and Lector threw himself upon her, banging her leg his little paws while simultaneously denying that Sting was to good to be defeated by a ball, not Sting-kun!

She was finally saved when Rogue said, "You haven't been in the water yet." It was more of a statement than a question, if not a rather expressionless one. Lucy answered anyway.

"Nope. Not yet," she confirmed. Than her eyes widened, and a mischievous smile stretched out on her lips. "And you haven't either."

Suddenly, she grabbed Rogue and Rufus by the wrists and proceeded to drag them both to the ocean, leaving poor Orga trying to figure out whether or not to follow or guard Sting.

"Fro wants to know what will happen to Sting-kun," Frosch wondered.

Lucy flashed the small green cat a smile. "If he's as great as you guys say he is, than I bet he'll be able to take on an entire dark guild asleep and with both hands tied behind his back." The froggish Exceed seemed to agree to this, but inside, Lucy wondered what would be the extent of his (possibly, hopefully, please please be non-existing) wrath once he realized his team ditched him to go swim with a Fairy Tail mage.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Stars and Light

Ch.4

_Last time…_

_"Fro wants to know what will happen to Sting-kun," Frosch wondered._

_ Lucy flashed the small green cat a smile. "If he's as great as you guys say he is, than I bet he'll be able to take on an entire dark guild asleep and with both hands tied behind his back." The froggish Exceed seemed to agree to this, but inside, she wondered what would be the extent of his wrath once he realized his team ditched him to go swim with a Fairy Tail mage._

* * *

Sting woke up, his head spinning and his back felt like it was rubbed raw.

_Weird_, he thought. _I seem to wake up and get a headache a lot now. Wonder why…_

He groggily put his thoughts to the back of his mind and slowly got up, wincing at his back pain. Then he proceeded to subconsciously follow the foot prints that had been left by three Sabertooth mages, one Fairy Tail mage, and two flying cats who happened to feel like walking at the time. Then again, Sting didn't know any of this, so let's keep a secret from him for just a little longer…

* * *

Lucy just wanted to squeal to the sky. Frosch was _sooo_ CUTE! The green Exceed was even wearing miniature swim trunks! Swim trunks! ON A CAT! That was a potent combination for extreme cuteness. In fact, she thought that all the Sabertooth members at the beach looked pretty good, even stupid, arrogant Sting.

She spotted Rufus and waved at him. She had to admit, with his mask off, he was quite handsome. His long blonde hair was loosely tied, and seemed to have an ever present knowing smile, like he had information about you that even you didn't know.

_Kind of like Mira-san_, Lucy thought vaguely, reminded slightly of the ditzy silver haired barmaid that she had come to know and love. Then she shivered as she merged the Demon Soul Take Over mage's personality with the Red Bard's and was suddenly glad that he wasn't that much like Mirajane. That would be creepy. VERY creepy. Thank heavens for small mercies.

Rufus approached the celestial mage, who was still lost in thought.

"Lucy-san," the powerful mage greeted, making the other blonde jump a little.

"Oh, hello Rufus-san!" Lucy hastily covered, not wanting to imagine what would happen if the Sabertooth wizard found out she had been comparing him to a mage who had won a freaking bikini contest in the Grand Magic Tournament. That would probably result in death. Or worse. Probably worse.

"Read any good books or poems lately?" she asked hopefully, since he seemed to be a bookish type. (Not the 'Imma nerd har har dar' bookish type, but the 'intelligent and I like to read' bookish type)

Thus the long conversation about various books and authors. Sometime in the middle of the "Book Talk," Levy McGarden, Lucy's book loving best friend, joined, They chatted amiably for a while before Rufus said he had some "minor business" to attend to before striding to talk to Orga, who was acting surprisingly childish in the water, contently flicking around drops of water that clung to his almost ridiculously untamed hair.

Levy and Lucy continued their conversation for another good ten minutes when Levy said she wanted to hang out with Gajeel and Pantherlily. Judging by the way the little bluenette blushed when she mentioned the gruff iron dragon slayer and his warrior Exceed, Lucy had a pretty clear reason why.

Grinning like a little schoolgirl, Lucy pat her best friend's shoulder and said, "Knock yourself out." Levy then beamed at Lucy and hurried over to the Gajeel, soon striking up a conversation with him.

Lucy felt somewhat abandoned, but if Levy-chan was happy, she was too. And Levy seemed to be very happy if her expression was anything to judge by.

Lucy saw Rufus motion for her from the corner of her eye.

Curious, she wandered over to the memory and lightning mages, barely hearing Orga whispering, "Rufus-san, are you sure this is okay?"

Almost ignoring the larger man, Rufus said, "Orga and I wanted to show you something, Lucy-san." Nodding expectantly at the burly mage, Rufus' knowing smirk seemed a bit more… sinister.

Blushing slightly, Orga grabbed Lucy by the waist and lifted her up.

"Or- Orga-san! What are you- KYAAAA!" Lucy was abruptly cut off when Orga literally threw her across the beach. Maybe three, four, heads turned at the sight of the blonde mage getting launched across the coast as if flying persons weren't weird. But then again, this was Fairy Tail. It be weird if there weren't people flying around.

Back to flying Lucy, she soared across the sand dunes, crash into…

… The Shadow dragon slayer of Sabertooth, none other than Rogue Cheney.

They tumbled head over heels before collided with the unforgiving ground, Lucy on her back.

Lucy groaned and began to sit up, which was not the smartest of moves since, all though he was not ON top of her, Rogue Cheney was definitely, on TOP of her. He had a hand on either side of her shoulders and a knee on either side of her hips. They were in a, let's say, a compromising position.

Lucy, with her eyes tightly shut, was oblivious to the fact that she was about to collide with Rogue, sat half way up, and stopped when she felt soft, warm lips against hers.

Two pairs of eyes shot open, staring at each other, crimson eyes into chocolate brown. Then the strangest thing happen.

Rogue began to, slowly, hesitantly, kiss Lucy Heartfilia.

Sting, being the convenient, idiotic, half conscious dope that he is, staggered out of the sand dunes, to be met with his best friend and the crush of his life _kissing on the beach right in front of him_. Oh, how life is a joy.

When Sting, dazed and groggy, stumbled out of the blasted sandy hills, which he had quite enough of, to see the spectacle in front of him, with Rufus scrutinizing his "handiwork" a few feet away, Sting did the logical thing that any man with common sense would do. He cussed.

"What the frickin' hell is going on here!" he cursed.

A string of profanities knocked Lucy and Rogue out of their stupor.

They quickly scrambled away from each other, blushing like mad.

Lucy's hands were covering her mouth, and she quietly whispered, "My first kiss…"

Nobody but Rogue heard her. Nobody but Rufus really understood what had just happened.

Nobody but the three victims actually cared.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Stars and Light

Ch. 5

Last time…

_Lucy's hands were covering her mouth, and she quietly whispered, "My first kiss…" _

_ Nobody but Rogue heard her. Nobody but Rufus really understood what had just happened._

_ Nobody but the three victims actually cared._

* * *

Sting Eucliffe was in a black mood. He was practically radiating blackness.

In fact, he was mad enough to punch the lights out of Rufus, which he did, sending him flying across the coast. Then he punched Orga in the gut and sent him sprawling in the sand.

Finally, there was Rogue, simply standing there, impassive and blank as a slate.

Sending a dark glare his way, Sting demanded, "Care to talk?"

"Not interested," the dark haired mage replied expressionlessly.

Lucy was still on the ground, using her hands to prop herself up, mute as a rock. She was blushing furiously, and her mouth was slightly open in shock, still trying to process what had just happened.

The silence was broken when Natsu, Gray, and Laxus jogged up to the small group.

"Oi, Lucy! There was one of the Sabertooth guys knocked out back there!" Gray called, jerking his thumb behind him for emphasis. The trio halted when they saw the state of disarray that the Sabertooth mages and their own celestial mage was in.

Orga unconscious, Sting panting with exertion, Rogue staring at the sea blankly, Lucy blushing like mad, and poor Rufus, suddenly forgotten, lying in the sand dozens of feet away.

"What happened here? Those bastards didn't hurt you, did they Lucy? They better not, 'cause I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, currently flinging insults at the Sabertooth mages and threatening them about what would happen if they had hurt Lucy.

Gray and Laxus sweat dropped, grimacing slightly at their guild mate's idiocy.

Then Laxus, who was the first to notice Lucy, walked over and slung her over his shoulder, calling to Gray.

"Mira and Erza wanted Lucy, so hurry up. If we're late I'm blaming you and you can take them on yourself," Laxus called to Gray. Gray immediately paled and scurried over to the tall lightning mage, both promptly ignoring Natsu, who was still spewing out profanities to the Sabertooth mages.

Lucy sweat dropped from what she could see at the akward angle she was at over Laxus' shoulder. Then she smiled gently, thinking of the pink haired dragon slayer's protectiveness and her guild mates' willingness to rescue her.

Sighing, she thought, _Just like old times, huh?_

Lucy sighed, drumming her fingers along Laxus' back. Gray had ran off to hide when Juvia went into "fan girl mode," her eyes all heart-sy and yelling, "Gray-sama! Kya!" Natsu was still screaming at the Sabertooth mages, and so Laxus had simply wandered around, carrying Lucy around like a sack of flour.

Finally, Lucy craned her neck to try to look at the lightning dragon slayer. "You can put me down now, Laxus."

"Hn," was his only response.

"Seriously, Laxus, put me down. My legs are going numb and my neck hurts," Lucy complained.

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're such a jerk, Laxus."

"Whatever, chickie."

After a few half-hearted attempts at whacking his back, Lucy eventually began to relax and let her limbs become limp.

Just as she was getting comfortable, Laxus casually lifted her off of his shoulder and dumped her in sand.

Lucy let out a squeak of indignation and sprang up so fast she almost tripped over herself.

"Hurry up chickie, don't make Erza mad," Laxus called nonchalantly over his shoulder. He was, in fact, right. Lucy could make out the familiar crimson hair in the ocean, along with the silver haired Mirajane and Cana.

Forgetting her past annoyance at getting tossed like a rag doll, Lucy quickly splashed over to meet the trio of girls.

"Hi Erza, Cana, Mira-san!" Lucy greeted them brightly, waving at each girl in turn.

"Hello Lucy-chan!" Mirajane returned, smiling happily. "How have you been?"

"Just as good as you get after _someone _dumps you into a pile of sand," Lucy said loudly, stressing the someone quite a bit.

Laxus grinned cheekily at her before turning heel to go talk to the Raijinshuu.

Lucy caught Mirajane glance at Freed when she thought no one was watching. Jumping straight into the air Lucy yelled, "AHA!"

Startled out of her daydreaming, Mira snapped to attention. "Yes, Lucy-chan?"

Smiling triumphantly, Lucy pointed an accusing finger at Mira and said, "You like Freed!" Mira and the others stood for a few seconds. Then all three doubled over laughing.

Confused, Lucy felt her face flush and sputtered, "Wha-What?!"

Cana, practically rolling in the water, gasped out between laughs, "You- You just- HA! –noticed?"

Mira giggled, her cheeks dusted with pink. "You, Natsu, and Freed were probably the only ones who didn't know!" Risking a glance at the Raijinshuu and Laxus, Lucy saw that Bixlow, in his ever-present helmet, was poking Freed expectantly in the ribs. Freed blushed, glancing at Mirajane.

Then Laxus said something that looked rather cheeky, grinning at Evergreen. Then _she_ blushed. Then she thought of something, and a sinister grin formed on her pretty features.

Poking Laxus in the stomach repeatedly, she said something that made him turn beetroot red. Grinning triumphantly, Evergreen pointed at Lucy, causing Laxus to blush even deeper and scowl.

_Hm, wonder what Evergreen said,_ Lucy thought vaguely, quickly pushing the question to the back of her mind before turning back to her friends.

* * *

Sting was _pissed_. And that stupid fire dragon slayer blowing his tiny little brains out about "Hurting Lucy, BLAH BLAH BLAH!" was not helping. At all. In fact, it probably made it worse. So Sting punched Natsu's lights out. Plain and simple.

Amateurs.

* * *

Apparently, Erza and Mirajane wanted Lucy to join the "watermelon smash." Unfortunately, they forgot the watermelon. So Lucy was sent to go buy one at a nearby beach watermelon stand, set up for that exact purpose.

Lucy strolled along the beach, enjoying the feeling of the sand between her toes and the soft sea breeze lifting her hair.

The little "incident" with Rogue and the others had already drifted away from her mind. Instead, she though about, her friends, her guild mates, and her family.

Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Mira, Cana, Erza, Macao, Wakaba, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and of course, Charle, Happy, and Panthrlily, among countless others. They were all the family that she never had, and they gave her the youth that she missed all those years ago.

Lucy sighed softly, and emmersed herself in memories, the ones given to her by her closest friends, her family.


	6. Chapter 6

Of Stars and Light

Ch. 6

_ Last time…_

_Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Mira, Cana, Erza, Macao, Wakaba, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and of course, Charle, Happy, and Pantherlily, among countless others. They were all the family that she never had, and they gave her the youth that she missed all those years ago._

_ Lucy sighed softly, and immersed herself in memories, the ones given to her by her closest friends, her family._

* * *

Lucy bit her lip as she tried not to slip in the fine sand and crush the three gigantic watermelons she was holding.

The watermelon stand owner had given her _two_ discounts, one for being a nice, pretty, and polite young woman and another for being a Fairy Tail mage. Lucy had accepted the discounts, but still gave him a little bit extra and ran off before he could protest.

Now, she was stumbling among the sand dunes, trying not to land on her face, and was pretty much lost. Her footprints had disappeared, and she was getting more tired by the minute.

"Need a hand, blondie?"

Lucy sighed, she could practically _feel_ his smirk from here.

"Leave it, Sting, I don't need you or your crummy help," she growled. Unfortunately, her watermelon filled arms thought otherwise.

Lucy lurched forward, the ground speeding closer when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up and out of gravity's clutches.

"Oh, really? I beg to differ, Fairy-san," Sting teased, grabbing two watermelons out of the pile that filled her arms. "So, where's Fairy Camp?"

"I don't know!" she snapped. "I've been wandering around for the last ten minutes!"

Sting raised an eyebrow and said, "Then come with me." He marched off left of the direction Lucy was going. Since he still had two of Lucy's precious watermelons, she had no choice but to follow the blonde dragon slayer.

Lucy huffed irritably, muttering, "Where does he come up with the stupid nicknames, anyway?"

* * *

Rogue's mind was buzzing like he was on high, but you wouldn't know by looking at him. He kept his thoughts to himself and his face carefully blank, as always. But then again, you never know anything when it comes to "The Rogue Corner."

And, being one the most observant people in Fiore, he was the first to notice the arrival of Lucy and Sting.

"…and then if you go that way, you'll probably meet all your friends there," Rogue heard Sting finish explaining.

Lucy only nodded. She looked exhausted, as she had stolen one of her melons back, not trusting the blonde dragon slayer with them, and then carried the two of them to what Sting dubbed, "The Camp of Insanely, Inhumanly Strong and Awesome People." (Later, Sting would wonder what prompted into such stupidity. Then, even further into the future, he would realize that being stupid was a side-effect of being in love. That and stalking But that is a different kind of love, to be explained in the not-so-near-future.)

Rogue wandered over to the two blondes and held an arm out expectantly towards Lucy, but still retaining his disinterested expression.

Lucy looked up in surprise, then blushed slightly, probably recounting the events that had happened less than an hour before. Quietly mumbling her thanks, she lowered her head down as she handed the red eyed mage one of watermelons.

Sting eyed the celestial mage, then announced, "Well, since I helped you carry those watermelons _all_ the way here, does that mean I can go smash one, too?"

Lucy brightened immediately and bobbed her head enthusiastically. "Sure! In fact, all you guys can come!" She whirled around, smiling brightly at the rest of the Sabertooth mages.

The only one who seemed genuinely excited by this was Orga. Rufus gave a forced smirk, Sting looked slightly disgruntled, and Rogue was so expressionless he almost looked bored.

Practically bouncing with excitement, Lucy rushed back towards the sea, towards what she hoped was the direction of her guild mates. The rest grudgingly followed.

"Left! No, your other left! Now up! Up!" Natsu bellowed, waving his arms and jumping up and down in his excitement.

"What do mean 'up?'" Lucy muttered under her breath. She staggered around a bit, everything around her dark, as she was wearing a bandana over her eyes.

"NOW!" the guild screamed in unison. Lucy struck with all her might, hearing a satisfying crunch and… pained yell?

Startled, Lucy ripped off her blindfold, stared at the sight before her, and doubled over laughing.

Sting was rolling around in the sand, groaning and clutching his head, which now had a giant bump on it.

"Damn!" he bit out. "I think a broke the record for most headaches in life!"

By now, everyone was either doubled over and laughing their asses off, or rolling on the ground and laughing their asses off. Not much difference. Even stoic Rogue had a small smirk, which was his equivalent of a hearty guffaw.

Lucy's laughter finally subsided into small fits of giggles, and she bent over and held out a hand to Sting.

"Need a hand blondie?" she mocked, her eyes bright.

"Sure." Sting gave a smirk, and with Lucy's assistance, pulled himself up, the two blondes clasped forearm to forearm.

* * *

Many, many mages and just as many ice packs later, Sting and the other wizards were back to partying. In the water melon smashing, Sting whacked Natsu, Natsu whacked Gray, Gray, ever the unlucky one, whacked Erza, Erza went on a rampage, and then they ate the watermelons. No one really paid attention to Gray and Natsu, sulking and shivering in the meager protection a parasol gave them, nursing several large bruises. But then again, this was fairly normal. They were idiots, after all.

Then came the watermelon seed spitting contest. The contestants- Black Iron Gajeel, Orga of the Black Lightning, and Bacchus the Drunken Falcon, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, saying he was checking up on all the lovely fairies. When he tried to flirt with Erza, he almost acquired a broken nose.

Gray, eager to avenge his earlier defeat by the memory mage in the Grand Magic Tournament, challenged Rufus to sand castle building contest. The results were quite spectacular. Gray's castle was large and intricate with bits of translucent ice serving as windows. Rufus' was just as large, with tiny details, from a dining room to chandeliers Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna judged, but it ended as a tie, much to the disappointment of Gray.

* * *

After all the chaos, the guild took a well deserved rest, either napping in the sun or chatting with friends.

Lucy sat on her pink towel and made mini-sand castles with Frosch and Lector, softly humming a soothing melody that her mother taught many years ago. The two Exceeds visibly relaxed at the calming tune.

Frosch scampered up to Lucy, hiding something behind his furry back.

"Fairy-san, look what Fro found!" Frosch squeaked, revealing a large sea shell. It was very pretty, with its scalloped edges, pearly insides, and pinkish cream outside.

"It's beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed, picking up the shell. "Where do guys want to put it?"

Frosch and Lector glanced at each other, simultaneously saying, "The top!" Lucy grinned as she put the shell at its designated spot.

Suddenly, a giant wave pulled up and washed away the sand castles, and quick as it came, it went, taking their sand castles with it. Lucy and Lector looked aghast, and Frosch had tiny tears forming.

"Shh! Its okay!" Lucy comforted the froggish Exceed. "If the ocean took them, that must mean it likes our castles a lot!"

Frosch looked up, sniffling. "Really?"

"Yup!" Lucy grinned. "And look! It even left us a keepsake!" Indeed, the shell that Frosch had found was laying in the damp sand, gleaming as brilliant as ever.

Suddenly brightening, Lucy said, "I have an idea!"

She disappeared for a few seconds, reappearing with a small needle like saw. (Where she got it, no one knows. Not even the author.) Quickly, she broke the shell into three and clumsily drilled- well, stabbed- a hole into each piece. Taking the threads of raffia that she had also collected (WTF?! Where's she getting this stuff?!), Lucy threaded the pieces, successfully creating three small necklaces.

Lucy beckoned the two cats over. The she quickly tied a necklace to ache cat. Finally, she tied a necklace to herself.

"What are these for, blondie?" Lector asked, inspecting the others.

"There for memories," Lucy explained. "So we never forget this time."

"Never?" Frosch squeaked.

"Never," Lucy agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Of Stars and Light

Ch. 7 Last time…

"What are these for, blondie?"1Lector asked, inspecting the others.

"They're for memories," Lucy explained. "So we never forget this time."

"Never?" Frosch squeaked.

"Never," Lucy agreed.

* * *

Lucy sighed, walking along the streets of Magnolia, her over-sized shirt billowing slightly in the wind and still-wet flip flops smacking the cobblestones with each step.

_Why, why oh why, Kami-sama, do you do this to me! I'm a good person, aren't I?_ Lucy screamed in her head. We're at the beach and Natsu and Gray still find a way to destroy something and get us kicked out! The beach!

It was absolutely true. Natsu had figured out that if you super heat sand, it turned into glass. What he didn't figure out was that if you super heat glass, it turns into clear lava of sorts. Gray had struggled to put the fire out, but at the same time he frosted and/or froze everyone in the vicinity, effectively diminishing the fire and almost guaranteeing everyone in the water hypo-hypothermia

Way to go Gray. What a way to make yourself popular, freezing everyone to death like that. Yayz.

Sense the sarcasm, anyone?

Anyways, now Lucy was wet, tired, cold, and the only thing she was wearing was a bikini and a loose T-shirt.

Lucy was so into musing into memories that she didn't realize that there were a group of shady-looking men following her from the shadows.

* * *

Sting groaned in exasperation.

Getting kicked off the beach because of a stupid stripper ice mage and a flame-brained dragon slayer was not on the top of his Things to Do List.

It was still fairly interesting and entertaining, though, watching Fairy Tail mages sneezing their tiny little brains out.

He let his eyes wander around the streets and, to his astonishment, he saw a familiar blonde walking quite close to the harbors edge, right along the side of the sidewalk.

Then he noticed the group of suspicious men following her.

Without hesitation, he crossed the distance between him and Lucy.

Lucy looked up, surprise etched on her features.

"Sting! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. After the initial shock, Lucy was now slightly suspicious of the White Dragon Slayer, as he appeared out of nowhere. Was he _stalking _her or something?

"There are a few guys behind us. How are your acting skills?" he said, cocking his head back slightly.

Lucy's eyes widened as she caught wind of his plan.

"Hey Sting-kun!" she squealed, hugging him excitedly. I've been waiting for you! I didn't know that the strongest mage in Fiore could be late!"

The two blondes could practically feel the would-be attackers' eyes widen.

"Sting? As in the Sting Eucliffe?" one murmured, flinching.

"Crap, let's get out of here!" another one whisper screamed.

Sting snorted. How stupid did they think he was? It was like they thought he didn't have ears or something equally stupid. Stupid shady characters. Nothing but plot devices.

The wanna be's hightailed out, fearful of hurting the alleged "Sting Eucliffe's girlfriend."

Once the two blondes were sure that the gang was out of hearing and seeing range, Lucy wasted no time "clearing her mouth."

"Oh my Kami-sama! I can't believe I had to say that stuff!" she cried, spitting onto the sidewalk. "My mouth will never be pure again!" She began pawing at her tongue to make sure nothing was left.

"Don't be dramatic about stating simple facts, Fairy-san," Sting said, resting his elbow on Lucy's head.

Lucy scoffed, mentally cursing her height. _Damn her shortness! _ "A simple fact is that your cocky, arrogant, and over-confident, not to mention that you constantly put down my best friends and guildmates. How do you come up with such stupid nicknames, anyway?" she growled.

"You let Lector and Frosch call you said 'stupid nicknames'," Sting pointed out.

"They're different," Lucy sniffed. "Lector and Frosch are cute. _You_, on the other hand, are not."

"Hey! I'm plenty cute!" Sting protested.

"Prove it," Lucy snorted. Then her expression changed dramatically. "Wait, did _the Sting Eucliffe_ just try to call himself _cute_?"

Sting twitched, realizing how utterly _stupid _that sounded. (Quite a bit _stupid_ thoughts nowadays, huh?) "Uh… Scratch that, I'm not cute."

"So you're admitting that you're not as cute as your cats?" Lucy asked, cocking an eyebrow quizzically.

"No," Sting replied. "I mean, kinda, I guess," he quickly amended. "But," he began, smirking, "You have to admit I am frickin' _sexy_."

"You wish," Lucy laughed before silently admitting in her head that yeah, Sting might be just a _little_ sexy. Just a little. Not a lot, just a little. Yeah, that sounded about right.

Sting wilted considerably. Then again, he wasn't telepathic or else he would have been jumping with delirious joy in a very un-Sting-not-cool-like-way.

"So," Lucy began tentatively. "Why'd you help me in the first place?"

Had he been a weaker Sting he would have flinched and faltered. But he wasn't, so he just faltered slightly.

Any excuse, even the real one, that he was just strolling, would sound very fake and stalkerish, and he panicked slightly before thinking of something _very _Sting-like.

"The strong have to protect the weak, Blondie," Sting claimed proudly.

"You calling me weak?" Lucy growled threateningly, cracking her knuckles ominously.

Despite the fact that she was in little more than a swimsuit, at least a head shorter than him, and had no weapons what so ever, she managed to look scary and oddly cute when riled up.

At least in most men's eyes.

Clearing his head of (possibly) perverted thoughts, answered, "You're not necessarily weak, but definitely still weaker than me, Fairy-san."

Lucy grudgingly admitted that, yes, Sting definitely _was_ stronger than her, and at least he was using the strength he was gifted with fairly responsibly… even if on the wrong person.

If her Fleuve d'etoiles didn't finish the job of a few petty gangsters, Loke, Capricorn, or another Golden Zodiac Spirit would.

Thinking of the Zodiac Keys, she was reminded of silver-haired Yukino, the celestial mage who was kicked out of Sabertooth and gave Lucy the two remaining gold keys, Pisces and Libra, after the whole Grand Magic Tournament shenanigan.

It also reminded her of how cruel Sting's guild could be, if only to maintain the impression of being ruthless and effective, where the law was survival of the fittest, and the weak are weeded out.

She was suddenly much more wary of Sting.

(A/N); Yay! My first Author's Note! First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Kya! Twenty-five reviews! Special thanks to rjanarielle, for that being a big enough fan to make a fanfic based on mine (I went insane, earning odd stares from my friend and mom,) and my friend Kevin for proofreading/beta-ing this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Of Stars and Light

Ch. 8

_ Last time…_

_ Thinking of the Zodiac Keys, she was reminded of silver-haired Yukino, the celestial mage who was kicked out of Sabertooth and gave Lucy the two remaining gold keys, Pisces and Libra, after the whole Grand Magic Tournament shenanigan. _

_ It also reminded her of how cruel Sting's guild could be, if only to maintain the impression of being ruthless and effective, where the law was survival of the fittest, and the weak are weeded out._

_ She was suddenly much more wary of Sting._

* * *

"So, Hime-sama, want me to escort you home?" Sting asked mockingly.

Lucy flashed an irritated glare at the infuriating White Dragon Slayer. "The only person who calls me 'Hime-sama' is Virgo, and I'm pretty sure your not a pink-haired maid spirit," she huffed.

"Hm, that's nice, now let's go," Sting continued airily. "It's getting dark and I want to get back home in time for Rogue's pasta dinner.

At this, Lucy perked up, asking, "_Rogue_ can _cook_? As in practically emo Rogue Cheney, legendary Shadow Dragon Slayer? And he cooks _pasta_?"

"Yup. And he cooks _well_. His cooking is one of the few things Lector and Frosch look forward to more than fish," Sting confirmed, nodding slightly to himself. "Why? You want to come? I promise we won't spike the juice or drug the sauce," he said jokingly.

"Can I? Really? I'd _love_ to!" the celestial mage cried. "There's not much left at my place, anyway, with Natsu and the others eating everything." Then, as an afterthought, she added, "I still need to go to my apartment and change."

Lucy finished her speech with a glance down at her damp white t-shirt that hung to the middle of her thighs.

"Probably," Sting agreed. "Well then, hurry up; Frosch, Lector, Orga, Rufus, and Rogue are waiting for me at our place."

After rushing back to Lucy's apartment, said girl stripped and shinnied into a pair hot pink short shorts and a pale golden-yellow tank top hoodie (after slamming the door in Sting's face when he tried to come in, of course), soon after heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Shortly after, Lucy exited her apartment, Sting in tow, and asked him, "So where's your guys' place?"

"Down the street, take a left for five blocks, take a right for two, then another right, third building down to the left," Sting sighed, wondering for all the world _why _this tiny little girl was dragging _him_ to his own home away from home.

"_Oh, well,_" he thought. "_Just go with it._"

Once Lucy had half-dragged Sting to his apartment, she politely knocked on the door, which alerted Rogue that Sting was _definitely_ not alone, because, frankly, Sting would probably break the door down and make a beeline for the steaming hot chicken alfredo penne pasta that lay in the kitchen.

Rogue quietly asked Rufus, who had come in with Orga just minutes before, to answer the door while he finished doling out the pasta into a serving plate.

With an, "Of course, Rogue-san," and a swing of long blonde hair, the memory mage was at an open doorway, staring openly at Lucy in surprise.

"Hi, Rufus-kun!" Lucy chirped. "Sting was a gentleman for once and invited me over for dinner." This earned a glare from said "gentleman."

"Rogue-san? We have an extra visitor," sighed Rufus.

Seconds later, Rogue swept in from the kitchen, closely followed by Orga.

Unlike Sting, who was dressed in his normal attire of loose trousers, suspenders, cream half-top, and fur-edged vest (and changed out of his swimming trunks, but Lucy wasn't sure if she should be relieved, uncaring, or disappointed), Rogue was dressed in "civilian clothes" that consisted of a simple black v-neck tee and dark jeans. It was a relief not to be the only one not wearing something insane that made you stick out like a sore thumb. (Or in Gray's case, _lack_ of wearing something.) (**A/N; I just realized- if EVERYONE wore those wacked out costumes, wouldn't being dressed in civvie clothes make YOU stand** **out?...?**)

Raising an eyebrow through messy bangs, the shadow dragon slayer merely nodded curtly.

"Hi Rogue-san!" greeted Lucy. "Sting said that I can eat here; my team probably already raided my house for something to eat," she added, now slightly guilty that she was so suddenly intruded on the powerful mages' home time; it wasn't as if they had that much of it. Between missions, jobs, and holding their reputation as Sabertooth's finest, they were probably under as much stress and Natsu, Erza, Gray, and her combined.

Rogue merely answered with a quiet "Hn," before instructing Orga to get an extra plate for Lucy at the dining table.

"Thanks, Sting, for inviting me to dinner," Lucy chirped… chirpily (?). "And you too, Rogue, for letting me eat here."

Rogue inclined his head and Sting smirked.

"Blondie," he teased.

"Ah, but who's the darker blonde?" Lucy shot back.

"Me."

"Actually, me."

"Wrong."

"Right."

"Wrong."

"_Right_."

"_Wrong_."

"_Right_."

"_Wrong_."

"Rogue, what do you think?"

Rogue merely gave the girl a blank stare.

"Come on, Rogue, just tell us already!" Lucy prodded, giving the shadow dragon slayer large puppy eyes.

"Yeah, Rogue, just tell Blondie here that I'm the darker blonde," Sting wheedled.

Insert evil Rogue death glare here.

"…"

"…"

_Shiver._

_Scary Rogue is scary…_

Finally spared the two mages bickering, Rufus and Orga let out a relieved sigh.

Lucy, who had quickly recovered from her depression, cheered a quick "Itadakimasu!" and started munching on her plate of pasta (the pasta itself, not the actual plate), the others echoing her and digging in.

* * *

Things were fine until Lector and Frosch woke up from their cat-nap.

Both Exceeds had wandered out of what Lucy could only assume were the bedrooms, misty eyed and yawning, using tiny paws to rub the sleep from their eyes.

There was total silence for 10 seconds.

Lucy- "…"

Lector- "…*yawn*…"

Frosch- "…*sniffle*… Frosch is tired…"

The sight made Lucy's heart clench, and before anyone knew it, Lucy had all but leaped out of her chair and threw herself at the cats in a flying- tackle- hug.

"You- are- so- CUTE!" she cried, hugging the bleary-eyed cats to her… chest. Frosch, and, much to Sting's dismay, Lector purred contentedly, now comfortably situated in a warm, soft *_coughsquishycough*_ position.

Sting _really _wished he was a cat right about then.


	9. Chapter 9

Of Stars and Light1

Ch. 9

Last time…

_Things were fine until Lector and Frosch woke up from their cat-nap._

_Both Exceeds had wandered out of what Lucy could only assume were the bedrooms, misty eyed and yawning, using tiny paws to rub the sleep from their eyes._

_There was total silence for 10 seconds._

_Lucy- "…"_

_Lector- "…*yawn*…"_

_Frosch- "…*sniffle*… Frosch is tired…"_

_The sight made Lucy's heart clench, and before anyone knew it, Lucy had all but leaped out of her chair and threw herself at the cats in a flying- tackle- hug._

"_You- are- so- CUTE!" she cried, hugging the bleary-eyed cats to her… chest. Frosch, and, much to Sting's dismay, Lector purred contentedly, now comfortably situated in a warm, soft *coughsquishycough* position. _

_Sting really wished he was a cat right about then._

* * *

Sting grit his teeth. Lucy was _still_ hugging Frosch and Lector like tomorrow, and the _cooing_ and _cuddles _was driving him _insane_. It wasn't helping that the blonde celestial mage was feeding them. Off her own plate. With her own fork.

How come _cats_ got indirect kisses and _he_, the great and almighty (and arrogant and cocky and *_coughconstipatedcough*_) _Sting Eucliffe_, didn't? wasn't there some sort of inter-team hierarchy or- or _something_ that prevented that?

I mean, _cats_? Not, like, _Sting?_ Unfair.

"Open wide!" Lucy cooed to Frosch, feeding the pink and green Exceed a small chunk of cream-sauce covered chicken before doing the same to Lector, humming all the while.

Sting felt an _extreme_ urge to glare at the fuzzy monstrosities, but to do so would mean staring at Lucy's… uh… _chest area_, so he ended attempting to glare holes into his unfortunate pasta.

When the plate refused to spontaneously combust, it was the last straw.

"I'm off! Lights out for me," the white dragon slayer exclaimed, standing up abruptly before striding into one of the various around the rather spacious hotel, not noticing the quick glance that the current occupants of the dinner table (minus Lucy) shared as he left.

"It's rude," Lucy began, pouting, "to leave the table without permission with a guest in the house."

Another exchange of sideways glances. This would be _fun_.

* * *

"_Eh?!_" Lucy exclaimed, barely noticing when the piece of chicken she speared fell of her fork and plopped back in her late.

"Hai, Lucy-san, we would appreciate it very much if you would help us with this dilemma," Rufus replied coolly, unfazed the young woman's outburst.

"B-but, _fifty thousand Jewels_?!" the younger blonde sputtered. "I can't accept that much!"

"This _is_ Sting we're talking about," Rogue said dryly. Orga nodded solemnly.

"It's just taking care of him for one day while you guys are on a job! I doubt he'll be _that_ much trouble… Maybe…" Lucy argued back weakly.

Rufus played his trump card. "Lucy-san, I hear your rent is coming up soon…" He left the sentence hanging.

It was true; the spirit mage's rent was in five… four… three… eh… _two_ days, and Natsu and Gray (and to a certain extent, Erza) kept destroying random objects around town, so the whole team had to contribute some money to cover the damage costs, leaving Lucy with barely enough money for food and the necessities.

Lucy slumped forward, defeated. "O-Okay… So, I distract Sting for a day, and then that's it… Fine!" With the last word, she sprung up, all pretenses of irritation and exasperation gone, replaced with a fiery determination that blazed in her eyes. "I'll give one hundred ten percent!" she cheered.

Rufus, Orga, and Rogue sweat dropped at the girl's… exuberance. "Thank you again, Lucy-san," Rogue said sincerely. Lucy merely smiled.

* * *

An hour later, a certain busty blonde was back at her apartment and panicking. As in desperate enough to call the worst- this- is- not- a- date- interpreter in Fairy Tail that was _not_ Mirajane, and happened to be her best friend.

"Levy, I'm _doomed_!" Lucy wailed through the phone.

"Ne, Lu-chan, calm down," Levy soothed. "Now tell me why you're doomed." Inwardly, the book worm was cheering. She knew this reaction anywhere. Lucy was getting some _action_!

Now, Levy was definitely a romantic. Duh. But her best friend? Maybe fiction-wise.

Lucy knew that she was pretty, gorgeous, even, and she liked to show it off. But at the _slightest_ hint of real life romance, she went from supermodel confidence to schoolgirl stuttering-and-shy. (Levy forced back some giggles at the memory of the Natsu-almost-date-thank-to-Mira scene a while back. _That_ was almost too pathetic to be funny. _Almost_.)

So, even without Lucy telling her, Levy already knew what was going on- boy troubles, or something that related to hanging out with a (cute) boy, _alone_, with _no_ Erza (because Kami help the man dare tries to steal Lucy away from the team), and actually doing something _not_ life- or- death- S- class- mission- that- you- really- shouldn't- be- doing- related.

* * *

It hurt, a little, pushing Lucy to someone else, and of all people, Sting. But there was no time for wallowing in self-pity. His partner deserved her more than he did. He saw how the bright blonde affected Sting, the same way she affected him. She… she had brightened his life, brightened all their lives. Her sweet naivety, her genuine smiles, just very presence, it made the shadow dragon slayer's heart beat a little faster, his stomach flutter in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

But Sting was the one who suffered the most, who needed Lucy's light. The doubts that plagued his childhood, the anguish of almost losing Lector to Minerva and Master Jiemma…

It was decided. He would help Sting, even if it meant sacrificing the woman who caused these feelings that could be love.

**A/N-**Hello-sez readers of _Of Stars and Light_! Yes, this is an update, and no, I am not some random crack-smokin' weirdo who snuck into Shadow Panther's house an used her computer to do foul things with. Nope.

…After that akward rant, I want to thank everyone for staying with me after a three month dead period (four is you only count this story), and I'm sorry for not updating _any_ of my stories. It's been a busy and rather stressful time for me… Thank you again, guys~


End file.
